A Heart Like Yours
by little Azaela
Summary: karena cintamu terlalu altruistis, tak manusiawi dan kejam, sampai hatiku perih merasakannya— jihoon/jinyoung. Wannaone


Park Jihoon | Bae Jinyoung

Friendship. School-life. Hurt-Comfort. Drama.

* * *

Personifikasi kesempurnaan sudah ada di depan mata. Berada dalam genggaman. Dan tak boleh di lepaskan.

 _Lalu, mengapa kamu harus melakukan itu?_

* * *

Akan ku jelaskan tentang kehidupan remajaku:

Belajar. Peringkat 1. Bae Jinyoung.

Tiga hal itu bermakna bahwa prioritas utamaku adalah belajar, mendapatkan peringkat paling atas, lalu Bae Jinyoung. Belajar adalah kewajiban setiap siswa, apalagi jika kauhidup di tempat seperti Korea Selatan; dimana persaingan dunia pendidikan lebih mengerikan dari pada hukum rimba. Peringkat pertama karena target orang tuaku melebihi ekspetasi orang tua manapun. Dan Bae Jinyoung, karena dia adalah kekasihku.

"Jihoon- _hyung_ , hari ini ingin pulang bersama?"

Itu Bae Jinyoung.

Yang mencegat langkahku, kemudian berjalan bersisian bersama denganku menuju gerbang. Wajahnya tak sama sekali menghadapku. Dia lebih suka melihat lembayung senja, sambil menatap siswa lain yang hanya terlihat pundaknya saja. Tangannya juga tidak bertaut denganku. Hanya sesekali saling bersenggolan dan memberikan sensasi yang menggelitik.

Orang bilang bahwa dia tampan. Aku akui dia tampan. Orang bilang dia sempurna. Bukankah perspektif orang dalam memaknai kata sempurna itu berbeda-beda? Orang bilang dia tak bercela. Tahu dari mana?

Baiklah. Mereka hanya hiperbolis. Orang-orang yang hanya bisa mengaguminya dari jauh seakan Jinyoung adalah porseline mahal, membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat fakta: bahwa Jinyoung tidak sempurna. Dia punya cacat yang _hanya_ aku tahu.

 _Hanya aku!_

"Maaf, Jinyoung. Aku ada les hari ini. Tempatnya di arah yang berbeda dari arahmu pulang. Jadi kau duluan saja ya?"

Kepala Jinyoung terlihat mengangguk, ekspresinya tidak berubah banyak. Menelan bulat-bulat setiap frasa yang keluar dari mulutku. Tangannya yang kapalan mengusap sekilas tanganku. Mengatakan semangat tanpa verbal yang sudah ku hapal sejak lama.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ya. Kalau sudah pulang kabari aku."

Matanya mengerling sekilas. Lalu tangannya melambai dan bibirnya mengukir senyum lucu. Apa yang tengah dia lakukan persis seperti fragmen klise yang selalu ada dalam _anime_. Melambai dengan senyum tampan, rambut berkibar tertiup angin, lalu lembayung senja oranye yang menjadi latar membuatnya seperti berada dalam dimensi berbeda.

Dimana?

Di drama kah? Di film bioskop yang _trailer_ -nya selalu di tayangkan di televisi? Bagaimana ini. Jinyoung itu sedang berpamitan atau syuting drama? Kenapa jadi melankolis begini? Kenapa melihatnya saja sudah begitu aestetik?

Hyungseob pernah bilang padaku;

Nikmat mana lagi yang ku dustakan?

Personifikasi kesempurnaan sudah ada di depan mata. Berada dalam genggaman. Dan tak boleh di lepaskan.

Begitukah?

Ponselku bergetar. Terdapat satu pesan disana.

 _Aku ada di kedai Ramyeon yang biasa. 18.20_

 _Tunggu sebentar.  
Read. 18.22_

Jadi kuputuskan untuk memutar jalan melewati belakang sekolah setelah melihat punggung Jinyoung semakin kecil lalu menghilang. Berjalan sekitar hampir dua puluh menit hanya untuk memasuki warung Ramyeon kecil di salah satu gang sempit—yang bahkan tidak akan di ketahui orang secara umum.

Aku melongok kesana-kemari. Mencari siluet lelaki tinggi tegap dengan seragam yang serupa dengan punyaku. Kemudian aku melihatnya. Seseorang yang memandangku dengan raut wajah yang keruh. Terdapat kerutan sebal disana. Kemudian aku mendekatinya, lalu melirik sekilas mangkuk merah yang hanya menyisakan kuah Ramyeon saja.

"Lama sekali. Aku menunggumu hampir setengah jam."

Aku hanya mengangguk, menarik dasi yang terdapat logo kebanggaan sekolah kami dan mengecup bibir pemilik dasi. Itu adalah aksi afeksi yang akan membuatnya membungkam seluruh keluhan, kemudian memberikan ku senyum terbaiknya.

Kemudian kami memulai acara kencan kami yang hanya bisa di adakan di waktu-waktu sempit. Aku selalu harus memutar otak untuk mengatur seluruh jadwal sehari-hariku agar tidak memforsir diri—tidak, semua pelajar Korea selalu memforsir diri. Jadi kata itu tidak tepat. Aku harus mengatur jadwalku agar tidak bentrok dan berantakan. Karena akan memberikan efek domino. Dan itu menyusahkan.

Pertama, membagi jadwal les sebanyak tujuh mata pelajaran yang kujalani selama lima tahun belakang ini. Kedua, membagi jadwal belajar untuk pra-test; paduan untuk masuk Universitas Negeri favorit; belajar TOEFL; tugas kelompok; pelajaran tambahan dari sekolah. Ketiga, membagi waktu seperti hari liburku untuk menyempatkan waktu khusus pada Jinyoung 70% dan sisanya adalah teman-temanku—karena keluargaku adalah keluarga produktif yang semuanya aktif bekerja. Mereka sama sibuknya sepertiku.

Ya, kesibukanku yang melebihi aktris serta aktor luar Negeri itu membuatku harus curi-curi waktu untuk bertemu dengan Guanlin. Adik kelas satu yang kepopulerannya lansung melonjak naik melebihi Woojin dalam waktu dua bulan. Padahal dulu, si gingsul itu yang suka jadi bahan gosip anak-anak— _yang aku herankan dimana letak tampannya_ —sampai Hyungseob melabrak mereka satu-satu.

Bagi anak kelas tiga yang sedang mempersiapkan kelulusan seperti ku, sangat tidak penting rasanya menotis siswa baru seperti Guanlin. Waktu ku tersita penuh untuk memenuhi seluruh ekspetasi orang tua. Sekali-kali melepas penat dengan Jinyoung ataupun pasangan paling nyetrik di sekolah: Park Woojin dan Ahn Hyungseob.

Tapi siswa yang hidup dan di besarkan di tempat yang jauh dari Korea itu _sedikit_ berbeda.

Dia membuang kejenuhanku dalam menjalani rutinitas stagnan dengan godaan-godaan kecilnya yang menggairahkan. Wajah tampannya menjadi modal utama untuk menarik perhatianku di awal. Lalu, Guanlin mulai melancarkan modus-modus terselubung padaku padahal seantero sekolah sudah tahu— _termasuk Guanlin_ —bahwa aku adalah milik Jinyoung, begitupula sebaliknya.

Sayangnya orang lain tidak cukup jeli untuk menyadari segala aksinya ketika kami bertemu di sekolah. Bahkan Jinyoung sekalipun. Dan aku juga tidak begitu peduli dengan segala yang di lakukanya kecuali apa yang menjadi alasannya melakukan itu.

Sudah ku pahami sejak awal bahwa adik kelas pengidap neurotik itu memiliki ketertarikan seksual padaku. Yang dengan nekatnya melancarkan modus secara eksplisit setelah saling mengenal selama dua bulan. Kemudian bentuk afeksi yang dia berikan mulai berlebihan. Dari situlah dia menyatakan perasaannya secara gamblang.

"Jihoon," panggilannya bahkan tak sopan.

"Aku menyukaimu. Ayo kita berhubungan!"

Aku tidak menolak. Tidak juga menerima. Diam sewaktu dia menggenggam erat kedua tanganku hingga basah, hanya karena ingin melihat sampai dimana kegigihan anak kelas satu itu mengejarku seperti orang sinting sampai rela menguntit ku dan jadi _stalker_. Tapi pada akhirnya aku juga _lah_ yang jatuh.

Kubiarkan dia mengecup bibirku sewaktu aku tak mengelak ungkapan cintanya yang sederhana, tapi cukup menggetarkan dada sampai sumsum tulang belakang. Kubiarkan dia semakin jatuh sampai-sampai memelukku teramat erat dan menguntai frasa dengan kata-kata seperti psikopat.

Satu hal yang kupahami; bersamanya _sangat_ menyenangkan. Anak itu bukan orang yang ramah, cenderung kaku dan pendiam. _Mirip_ dengan Jinyoung. _Tapi lebih_ menantang, _lebih_ menggairahkan, _lebih_ _segalanya_.

Guanlin menjanjikan ku sebuah pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Warga Korea Selatan, apalagi mereka yang hidup di tempat yang keras seperti Seoul, membentuk orang-orang menjadi pribadi yang oportunis. Termasuk aku. Memilih sesuatu dengan mempertimbangkan untung dan ruginya.

Karenanya, ketika dia menawarkannya tepat di titik klimaks ku merasakan kebosanan, aku bahkan tak memiliki kuasa untuk menolak. Hidup tidak lagi berarti ketika harus terus berada dalam poros yang sama. Terlihat tak menarik untuk di jalani lagi. Dan Guanlin memberikan apa yang selama ini kucari.

Meski begitu, hubungan yang di janjikannya tidak lebih dari hubungan simbiosis yang mutual. Dia bersenang-bersenang, begitu pun aku. Karena bukankah itulah makna dari pacaran? Dan kata cinta sepertinya terlalu rumit untuk di pahami oleh anak muda zaman sekarang.

Lama kelamaan, aku mulai lupa untuk bersama Jinyoung. Agenda yang di set secara pasif di kepalaku tentang hari libur adalah hari bersama Bae Jinyoung, mulai bergeser menjadi pergi jalan-jalan dengan Lai Guanlin di tengah setiap pesan dan juga panggilan telepon Jinyoung yang selalu ku abaikan.

"Jinyoung, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Aku berhenti melangkah, memandang lekat sosoknya yang tergugu di depan gerbang sambil memberiku sapaan senyum kecilnya yang sederhana. Tangannya mengusap tengkuk, tangan yang satunya lagi dia masukan pada saku. Senyumnya tampak kaku.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana jika kita makan eskrim bersama?"

Hari Rabu berarti hari dimana aku pulang dari sekolah jam delapan malam, tanpa les ataupun pelajaran tambahan. Hari dimana aku mendapatkan jatah istirahat lebih di tengah sibuknya hari-hari lain yang mengerikan.

Dan disana, ada Jinyoung yang sudah tahu pasti seluruh jadwalku di luar kepalanya. Dan aku tak kuasa untuk menolaknya sekalipun ponselku mulai bergetar tidak karuan karena pesan yang di kirim Guanlin dengan jumlah yang tak masuk akal.

Jadi ketika kuterima eskrim darinya dan berjalan bersamanya, aku hanya diam. Memandang langit malam karena gelisah, dan melirik Jinyoung yang tidak melakukan apapun selain menggigit eskrim vanila. Tidak melirik padaku sedikitpun.

Kami putuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum mencapai halte dan menaiki bis yang berlawanan arah. Tapi bahkan tak sedikitpun hal yang kunikmati bersamanya ketika Jinyoung tak kunjung membuka percakapan. Tentu saja, aku mulai merasa bosan.

Guanlin dan aku memang berkencan dalam keheningan—maksudnya, kami tidak vokal sebagaimana pasangan lainnya, namun tidak sehening ketika aku bersama dengan Jinyoung. Kami bukan tuna wicara. Lalu apa gunanya suara jika tidak digunakan untuk bicara?

" _Hyung_ , sudah lama ya kita tidak makan bersama seperti ini."

Hening yang menjawab gumamam tidak berarti dari Jinyoung. Aku bahkan tidak mengiyakan dengan anggukan kepala sekalipun. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan memakan eksrim stoberi di banding racauan tak penting Jinyoung.

"Aku harap kita bisa terus seperti ini."

Hening sebentar.

Dengung mulai terdengar sampai kepalaku, ketika tidak ada suara apapun yang masuk pada telinga. Aku tak menjawabnya. Selain menyibukan diri menatap stik eskrim yang mencetak tulisan 'coba lagi' untuk sebuah hadiah konser musik idol Korea yang sedang terkenal.

Di bungkusnya tertera hadiah konser WannaOne. _Boygroup_ yang di bentuk oleh acara _survival_ yang hanya akan bertahan sampai tahun depan. Sayang sekali, aku bukan _fanboy_. Lagipula aku tidak sefanatik perempuan yang rela menghabiskan uang dan waktu mereka untuk sesuatu yang bersifat delusional.

Esoknya, Guanlin menarik ku menuju ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga di dalam gym. Memerangkapku dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Dan bisikannya yang meremangkan seluruh tubuhku, "Jihoon- _aaa_."

Guanlin mendesah kecil, menyenandungkan namaku seperti menyebut dewa—sarat pemujaan. Sambil menatap kedua mataku lekat, dan dibubuhi gairah yang besar. Tubuhnya menempel padaku, dan aroma maskulin keluar dari sela-sela seragamnya.

"Kencan kita batal kemarin."

Aku tidak membalas, hanya menunggunya membubuhkan kecup-kecup kecil di leher sambil menjilatnya dengan erotis. Giginya mengoyak kulit di daerah selangkanganku. Dan aku hanya terkikik kecil sambil membalas menggigit lehernya seperti vampir.

"Aku rindu ciumanmu."

Dan bibir kami bertaut egois. Masing-masing membawa ego untuk di tumpahkan pada yang lain. Aku meremas pinggangnya, dan dia mengusap seduktif leherku. Dunia seperti menyusut hingga sekecil ruangan pengap tempat penyimpanan bola beserta alat olahraga lainnya.

Waktu seperti mengalami stagnasi sehingga menulikan indera pendengaran—saat itu aku mendengar bunyi bel tanda masuk pelajaran ke empat dan kami masih sibuk bertukar saliva, tapi menghentikan kinerja otak sampai-sampai tidak bisa memberikan impuls pada saraf penggerak agar aku melepas cumbuan.

Ketika pasokan udara semakin menipis, Guanlin melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Wajahnya memerah, dan air mata menggenang di sisi matanya. Guanlin, yang sama perfeksionisnya dengan Jinyoung, mulai merapihkan seluruh atribut yang di pakainya dengan teliti. Sampai-sampai tidak terlihat jejak cumbuan kami yang panas dan menggairahkan itu.

Kulihat celananya menyimpit karena kondisiku juga serupa, tapi dia hanya menyeringai, dan aku membalasnya dengan desisan tak suka. Membereskan kekacauan itu seadanya sambil mengoleskan _liptint_ pada bibirku yang memucat.

" _You brought liptint in your pocket_? _Unbelieveable—its make you girly_."

Kalau Guanlin sudah mulai berbahasa seperti itu, maka Guanlin mengejekku. Perbedaan Guanlin dan Jinyoung terletak disini. Guanlin mengejek seluruh kebiasaan jelekku, tapi tetap menerimanya meski senyumnya merendahan martabat ku. Namun Jinyoung menegurku—persis seperti kedua orang tuaku. Kalau aku mengoleskan _liptinti_ ini di depan Jinyoung; maka lelaki itu akan mengambilnya dan berkata bahwa bibirku tidak perlu terlalu merah karena aku bukan perempuan.

" _Whatever."_

Sewaktu keluar, aku di kejutkan dengan sosok Jinyoung yang membawa troli berisi bola. Matanya mengerjap polos, memandang diriku dan Guanlin yang dengan kurang ajarnya langsung keluar mengikutiku sekalipun tahu ada Jinyoung disana.

"Jihoon- _hyung_? Guanlin- _ssi_? Apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam?"

Ku dengar Guanlin menghela nafas, "Retorik sekali pertanyaanmu _sunbae_. Tentu kami di dalam karena harus membereskan bola."

" _Oh._ " Jinyoung bergumam, lalu memandangku yang gelagapan, enggan menatap balik matanya.

"Y-ya. Kami tadi di suruh Seokhoon- _saem._ "

"Hmmm... kalau begitu aku kedalam dulu ya, mau menyimpan bola."

Dan aku hanya diam ketika mendengar pintu ruangan di tutup cukup keras.

Seminggu setelahnya, Jinyoung kembali berjalan bersamaku setelah waktu kami berdua tersita penuh oleh kegiatan sekolah yang mencekik.

"Hari ini ada waktu?"

Jinyoung akhirnya bertanya. Tapi aku menjawabnya sekenanya.

"Tidak ada."

" _Hyung_ mulai sibuk."

Aku tidak bisa menebak perasaannya hanya melalui nada suaranya ataupun ekspresi wajahnya. Aku bukan ahlinya. Aku pun tidak bisa memahami apa bedanya ekspresi Jinyoung yang selalu terlihat datar itu. Apalagi dari nada suaranya yang tidak banyak berubah. Tetap terdengar lembut dan dalam.

"Kelas tiga sangat sibuk."

Kali ini aku yang mulai hiperbolis. Kami, anak kelas tiga memang sibuk. Bahkan aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya tidur diranjang karena terlalu sering ketiduran di meja belajar akibat waktu ujian semakin dekat. Tapi tidak sesibuk itu sampai-sampai bisa mengabaikan seluruh telepon, pesan dan ajakan kencan dari Jinyoung.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kiranya _hyung_ libur? Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak pergi bersama."

Ini pertama kalinya Jinyoung berkata demikian. Seakan-akan meminta penjelasan. Kami ada di gerbang sekolah, sama-sama hendak menuju halte bis yang lagi-lagi memiliki tujuan berbeda. Jinyoung akan pergi ke tempat les, sedangkan aku akan pergi dengan Guanlin dan menjalani hari yang menyenangkan setelah penat mendera sampai ingin muntah.

"Entahlah Jinyoung. Aku tidak punya waktu kosong untuk sekedar berkencan."

Aku kira Jinyoung akan marah. Orang normal lainnya akan marah. Tapi bahkan adik kelas ku ini malah mengangguk, menggenggam kedua tanganku di cuaca dingin musim gugur. Kembali menelan bulat-bulat seluruh kalimatku.

 _Begitu polos, begitu naif, sampai-sampai aku ingin menamparnya agar dia tersadar—sadarlah, aku sedang menipumu Bae Jinyoung_.

"Kalau begitu jaga kesehatan ya _hyung_. Sebentar lagi ujian, dan di laksanakan tepat di musim dingin."

Syal coklat yang harusnya melilit di lehernya malah di pasangkan padaku. Aku memang tidak memakainya; dengan alasan yang serupa dengan apa yang di lakukan Jinyoung padaku. Syalku melilit erat di leher Guanlin. Dan kini, syal Jinyoung melilit hangat di leherku.

Lagi-lagi Jinyoung tersenyum. Untuk ukuran orang pintar, Jinyoung cukup bebal untuk menyadari bahwa bis yang ku tumpangi ini berbeda arah dengan seluruh tempat lesku yang dia hapal mati keberadaannya. Tapi Jinyoung bahkan tidak bertanya. _Tidak sekalipun_.

"Te-terimakasih."

Aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa hal-hal sederhana dan tidak menggugah yang di lakukannya selalu membuatku merasa kaku. Wajahku mendadak panas, dan seluruh tubuhku mengalami tremor.

Padahal dia hanya melilitkan syalnya padaku. Menggenggam erat kedua tanganku, kemudian menatap wajahku dengan senyumannya yang biasa. Senyuman yang tidak pernah berubah dari pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Dia juga hanya melakukan hal-hal biasa di waktu lain. Dia hanya mengingatkanku untuk tidur setiap jam satu malam, dia hanya mengingatkanku untuk menjaga kesehatan dengan tidak terlalu banyak makan—mengingat nafsu makanku memang banyak. Dia hanya memasukan sebotol air minum dalam loker sehabis pelajaran olahragaku selesai. Dan juga memberikanku kotak bekal miliknya saat aku tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar mengantri makanan di kantin.

Dia hanya melakukan hal-hal biasa yang tidak menggugahku.

Tidak seperti yang di lakukan Guanlin.

Tidak sama.

Sentuhan Guanlin menaikan adrenalinku. Membakarku sampai titik tertinggi. Sampai-sampai aku membayangkan sampai dimana Guanlin bisa memberikan nikmat yang membawaku pada nirwana. Pesonanya sulit ku tolak.

Tapi bukan berarti aku tak berdaya.

Guanlin memberikan sensasi anyar dalam berpacaran. Apalagi mengingat bahwa hubungan kami ini _tidak benar_. Untuk ukuran remaja—yang katanya adalah masa hormon meledak-ledak dan menggebu; serta masa dimana peraturan ada untuk dilanggar, termasuk aturan norma—membuat hubungan kami menyenangkan.

Tapi Jinyoung...

Dia...

"Hati-hati di jalan ya _hyung_. Jangan memforsir diri. Nilai bukan segalanya."

Adik kelasku itu memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi. Hanya kecup. Tidak menimbulkan apapun selain tremor yang semakin tinggi intensitasnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sampai di titik mana kaki bergetar sebegitu hebatnya.

Setelah itu dia mengusap perlahan pipiku yang mulai di sepuh rona, "Pipi _hyung_ merah. Senang melihat _hyung_ tidak pucat."

Kudengar bisik-bisik yang di lakukan beberapa orang di halte. Ada Hyungseob juga disana. Dia mengerlingkan matanya padaku, menyikut Euiwoong untuk melakukan hal yang sama sambil bersiul-siul menggoda.

Kututup separuh wajahku dengan syalnya. Harumnya aroma lemon sekaligus rempah-rempah menguar dari sana. Parfum dengan wangi paling aneh yang pernah ku cium baunya. Sekalipun begitu, memberikan kehangatan yang tak mampu kudeskripsikan.

Kulirik kembali Jinyoung.

Jinyoung itu..

Dia terlahir di keluarga yang sempurna. Definisi sempurna yang di idamkan seluruh siswa sekolahan di Korea. Orang tuanya tidak menuntut banyak, tidak berekspetasi tinggi dan juga memberikan kebebasan padanya untuk memilih; dalam segala hal. Bahkan hal sekrusial masalah pendidikan.

Orang tuanya berasal dari keluarga yang terlalu berada. Tapi tidak pernah membuat Jinyoung menggilai harta. Orang tua yang tidak hanya mendidiknya dengan kurikulum pelajaran dan acuan mengenai pendidikan adalah segalanya. Tapi juga kearifan. Kesederhanaan. Orang tua yang mengatakan bahwa apalah gunanya memiliki anak yang dengan ambisius tinggi tapi pada akhirnya akan bunuh diri.

Orang tua yang _sayang_ anaknya.

 _Oh_ , ya. Aku tahu itu karena pernah bertemu dengan mereka.

Orang tua yang persis seperti Jinyoung. Ayahnya pendiam, kaku dan tidak pandai berbasa-basi—tapi selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin agar orang-orang nyaman bersamanya. Seperti Jinyoung yang kadang membuka percakapan duluan agar tidak di rayapi keheningan, tapi apa yang di katakannya selalu sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan retorik.

Ibunya persis seperti Jinyoung. Senyumnya hanyalah segaris kurva tipis, tapi memberikan kehangatan pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Lebih suka memperlihatkan afeksi dengan tindakan, seperti mengusap kepala, mencubit pipi, serta usapan tangan yang biasa.

Jinyoung itu cetakan sempurna orangtuanya. Orang tua yang tak pernah meminta lebih, orang tua yang menerima anak mereka dengan sangat apa adanya. Melihat Jinyoung sebagai Jinyoung. Bukan melihat Jinyoung sebagai anak yang harus mendapat predikat nomor satu dalam banyak hal agar tidak memalukan.

Persis seperti Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang tak pernah meminta lebih, yang menerima ku sebagai kekasihnya dengan begitu apa adanya. Melihatku yang seorang _Park Jihoon_ sebagai _Park Jihoon_. Bukan siswa paling populer yang menjadi ketua OSIS dengan berbagai jerih payahnya hanya untuk mendapat pengakuan orang tua.

Namun Jinyoung tetap sempurna karena dia bahkan melebihi ekspetasi yang semua orang tua idamkan. Dia rendah hati, cenderung pemalu. Dia pendiam dan acuh tak acuh, tapi baik. Kaku, namun juga penurut. Tidak mudah marah, dan juga bisa di kendalikan. Sifatnya submisif karena terlalu apatis untuk mendominasi. Itulah kenapa orang tua superior seperti orang tuaku pasti menyukai anak sepertinya.

Meskipun begitu, aku tahu Jinyoung tidak pernah benar-benar berusaha keras seperti kebanyakan orang dalam belajar. Dia mendapatkan _rangking_ teratas di angkatannya tanpa menjalani les-les dengan jumlah yang mengerikan, pelajaran tambahan serta segala atribut lainnya untuk menambah pengetahuan lewat cara yang menyiksa.

Tapi kemampuan teoritisnya patut mendapat pujian. Kemampuan hapalannya mengerikan, kehebatannya dalam hitung-menghitung adalah sebuah keajaiban, sekalipun tata bahasanya ketika bicara di depan umum memang mengerikan. Nilai atletiknya standar, tapi seluruh teori olahraga dia hapal mati—ketika sebagian besar pelajar mengabaikannya.

Kemampuan _leadership_ nya sangat hebat, maksudnya dia mendapat nilai nol besar dalam memimpin orang. Tapi Jinyoung bisa menjadi orang yang di andalkan dan menolong hampir seluruh siswa dalam semua pelajaran teoritik—dengan cara mengerjakan seluruh tugas temannya, karena Jinyoung payah sekali dalam mengajar.

Tuhan itu, adil ya?

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Guanlin mulai mendekapku. Mencium wewangi di tubuhku dan melempar asal syal milik Jinyoung—karena Guanlin pun tahu bahwa syal itu milik Jinyoung. Aku tidak merasakan apapun selain kebas melihatnya teronggok tak berharga di salah satu kursi taman. Dan meninggalkannya.

 _Padahal Jinyoung melilitkannya sepenuh hati._

Hari itu aku pergi bersama Guanlin tidak lebih dari empat jam. Tapi cukup memakan waktu sampai jam sebelas malam. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama di salah satu taman yang mengadakan festival akhir musim gugur untuk menyambut kedatangan musim dingin.

Kami menikmatinya.

 _Aku_ menikmatinya.

Benar. Sekalipun disana ada sosok Jinyoung dengan tubuh menggigil karena hanya berlapis jaket saja. Sendirian. Sedang membeli kue ikan sambil menjawab kaku setiap pertanyaan yang di ajukan pemilik _stand_.

Sepertinya setelah selesai les, Jinyoung datang kemari. Mungkin ajakan pergi tadi adalah ajakan kencan disini.

Mungkin.

Aku mendengus. Sambil merapal mantra: _bahwa aku menikmati festival ini._

Ya. Aku menikmatinya.

Sangat menikmatinya sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar telah terpisah dari Guanlin. Anak kelas satu itu di sibukan pada salah satu band _hardcore_ yang mengisi acara panggung. Sambil meneriakkan nama 'Wooseok' seperti orang kalap.

Aku baru tahu dia bisa _fanboying_.

Dan aku baru tahu bahwa festival kebudayaan bisa mengundang band dengan aliran seperti itu.

Makanya aku pergi menjauh. Menggigil kedinginan karena syal itu tidak lagi menghangatkan diriku. Itu aneh. Padahal syal Jinyoung hanyalah syal lusuh dan jelek. Syal yang mustahil menghangatkan seseorang.

Aku tidak paham kenapa dia masih memakainya.

Syal itu sudah lebih dari empat tahun. Umurnya bahkan lebih tua dari ponsel pintarku. Aku memberikannya saat kelulusan SMP. Waktu itu dia mendatangi acara kelulusan SMP ku sambil membawa kado yang cukup besar.

Dia kedinginan. Menungguku di luar sekolah sambil membawa kotak yang ternyata adalah satu set lego.

Aku bukan anak kecil yang hobi main lego. Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memainkannya sewaktu kecil. Waktu ku tersita sepenuhnya pada konsep 'belajar' demi bisa menjadi objek untuk kedua orang tuaku banggakan di depan orang tua lainnya.

Tapi dia tetap disana. Dengan seragam sekolah mewahnya. Tanpa jaket, tanpa syal. Bibirnya pucat, kulitnya seakan tak memiliki darah. Tapi Jinyoung tetap tersenyum, sekalipun kaku. Memandang orang tuaku dalam diam lalu meminta izin menarikku menuju pinggir sekolah sambil memberikan hadiah yang dia bawa.

Waktu itu Jinyoung hanyalah yunior di tempat perguruan bela diri Taekwondo. Dia yang baru menggelutinya selama tujuh bulan tapi bisa meraih sabuk hitam; kenyataan itu berhasil menyita perhatianku yang sudah berdiam di sana selama dua tahun.

Dia yang dalam waktu tiga bulan sudah mampu menumbangkan senior sabuk hitam dengan seluruh gerakannya yang penuh presisi. Dia yang kaku, yang tidak mudah di dekati.

Dia... Bae Jinyoung.

Mungkin waktu itu hanyalah iba. Dia terlihat menggigil kedinginan hingga aku harus melilitkan syal coklat itu padanya. _Oh_ , ini mengingatkanku pada salah satu _anime_ yang pernah ku lihat.

Aku cukup menyesalinya. Harusnya aku memakai syal berwarna merah muda saja, agar dia tak berlama-lama menyimpannya dan betah memakainya sekalipun syal itu sudah lusuh dan jelek dilihatnya.

Itu karena aku _kasihan_ padanya.

Ya. Kasihan.

Bukan karena aku tergugah dengan jawabannya saat aku bertanya untuk apa dia memberikanku satu set lego—mainan anak-anak seukuran batita. Bukan. Tentu saja. Orang lainnya akan memberikan seikat bunga untuk diberikan di acara kelulusan. Mungkin dia memutuskan untuk memberikan sesuatu yang lain, yang agak _anti-mainstream_ sekalipun sepertinya dia kehabisan ide untuk memberikan hadiah.

Lagipula ucapannya juga terlalu berbelit ketika menjawab sesuatu yang tak ilmiah. Malah terkesan seperti dia tengah presentasi materi filsafat—mengawang-awang, tak jelas kaplingnya, ketika aku bertanya alasannya kenapa memberikanku hadiah semacam itu.

Itu di luar nalarku.

Dia berkata, "Lego adalah mainan paling cerdik di dunia."

Aku seperti pernah membaca kalimat itu di satu buku. Buku tebal yang sudah kulupakan judulnya apa. Mungkin buku pemberian Jinyoung sewaktu dulu. Dan aku ingin tertawa sewaktu menyadari bahwa dia anak yang berbicara seperti _textbook_.

"Karena meskipun bentuknya berbeda-beda, tapi cocok satu sama lain. Lego juga dapat dibentuk seperti apa yang _hyung_ inginkan."

Terserahlah. Itu hanya pengetahuan umum yang semua orang tahu. Meski kata-katanya terlalu berbelit dan membuatku malas mendengarnya.

Dan dia juga berbicara dengan kalimat yang tak bisa kupahami, " _Hyung_ bisa membuat masa depan dengan lego ini."

Aku tidak tahu. Buku yang kubaca berbicara tentang filosofi seluruh asal mula bentuk dunia ini. Dan di manifestasikan seperti lego. Di hubungkan dengan ilmu kimia yang membawa-bawa senyawa atom. Mengutip kata-kata filsuf ternama seperti Plato dan Aristoteles. Lalu berbicara tentang paham-paham agamis, atheis maupun agnostik.

Bukan berbicara tentang masa depan.

Bukan.

Sampai akhirnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa karena pemberiannya itu aku mulai membayangkan masa depan. Hidup di setir orang tua untuk melakukan segala hal membuatku berpikir bahwa cita-cita dan mimpi hanyalah sekedar omong kosong belaka.

Abad ini membawa manusia untuk berpikir tentang materi. Bukan mimpi. Bukan omong kosong tentang menjadi diri sendiri apalagi sampai mencari jati diri. Oh tentu. Hanya remaja kekurangan belaian saja yang sibuk mencarinya. Karena sekarang manusia hanya hidup untuk memperkaya diri.

Tapi Jinyoung bilang, mimpi adalah alasan orang untuk tetap berjuang. Dia mengatakannya melalui tumpukan lego yang dia buat menjadi sebuah kota—disuatu hari sewaktu liburan musim panas, hari dimana aku sudah jarang bertemu dengannya karena kesibukan baruku sebagai siswa SMA.

Disana, Jinyoung memperlihatkan kemampuan menakjubkannya itu padaku sambil tersenyum padaku—jenis senyuman yang baru pertama kali kulihat setelah hampir satu setengah tahun bertemu.

Dia bilang itu adalah _mimpi yang ingin dia buat_.

Mimpi yang terlalu muluk, terlalu besar untuk dicita-citakan oleh anak SMP macam Jinyoung. Karena kalian tahu, dunia terlalu besar untuk di genggam oleh kedua tangannya yang kecil dan kurus tersebut. Seperti itulah kiranya, sampai aku mulai suka mengoleksi lego di kamarku dan menyusunnya menjadi gedung-gedung tinggi sekalipun bentuknya tidak bagus-bagus amat.

"Eung, _hyung_? _Hyung_ juga disini ternyata. Ku kira lesnya masih lama."

Lesnya memang lama. Bahkan baru akan selesai jam sebelas malam nanti—saat acara ini telah selesai setengah jalan. Aku hanya sedang bersikap seperti anak nakal yang kekurangan kasih sayang dan suka cari perhatian. Membolos dari tempat bimbingan belajar yang telah menguras gaji orang tuaku dan pergi ketempat tidak berguna macam ini.

"Ya, begitulah."

Aku memalingkan wajah. Kenapa Jinyoung semakin mendekat?

Astaga, apa yang kubicarakan?

Dari awal, aku _lah_ yang mendekatinya. Aku sengaja mencari-cari tempat sunyi dimana keramaian tidak menyentuhnya. Dan disana lah pasti Jinyoung berada. Duduk termangu memandang gugusan bintang langit malam sambil menunggu bunyi kembang api menggelegar.

Keheningan lebih suka diam diantara kami. Karena aku sudah cukup bosan harus selalu membuka percakapan diantara kami. Dan dia tak pernah punya inisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan selain menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Jinyoung, kata orang adalah sosok yang pendiam, tapi bukan anti sosial apalagi asosial. Namun aku lebih suka menyebut segala perilakunya dengan sebutan apatis. Seseorang pernah bilang bahwa sifat itu dibawa oleh sang ibu sewaktu mengandung.

Artinya sifat itu tidak terbentuk oleh lingkungan apalagi kromosom dan gen orang tua. Sifat itu terbentuk karena ibunya mengalami depresi dan malnutrisi saat hamil, dan memberikan efek pada sistem limbik serta hipotalamus—bagian otak yang mengatur emosi di masa pembentukannya. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan jika seperti itu; hiperaktif atau apatis.

" _Hyung_?"

"Ya?"

Lagi-lagi aku seperti melihat cuplikan film. Jinyoung menghadap padaku dengan latar kembang api yang sedang meledak di langit yang berwarna biru. Matanya bersinar, senyumnya menghangatkan. Entah kenapa, tapi aku tidak lagi kedinginan.

Mungkin, alam pun cinta orang tampan. Sampai-sampai visualisasi _background_ -nya tidak pernah tidak epik dan gagal.

"Syalnya mana? Tertinggal ya?"

Bibirku terkatup rapat. Tidak mungkin kan aku mengatakan bahwa syal jelek itu di lempar oleh Guanlin lalu kami tinggalkan? Mengambilnya kembali juga mustahil. Mungkin sudah diambil oleh tuna wisma yang lewat.

Hal yang tidak kusangka adalah ketika dia membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya padaku. Itu adalah aksi paling _gentleman_ dalam televisi. Tapi tidak bagiku. Itu adalah aksi norak dan terlalu heroik untuk ukuran seorang manusia. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri kedinginan hanya untuk membuat seseorang di sebelahnya merasa nyaman. _Tidak manusiawi._ Altruitis pun ada batasnya!

Tapi aku hanya diam.

Membiarkan kehangatan merayap di pundakku. "Bukannya gimana-gimana, tapi bisakah _hyung_ memberikan syal itu kembali besok? Itu adalah benda yang berharga."

Aku tidak menjawab.

Tidak bisa menjawab.

Sebegitu berharganya kah syal jelek itu bagimu, Jinyoung?

Apakah kau akan marah saat tahu bahwa syal itu sudah di buang?

Berani bertaruh, _kautidak akan pernah marah, Jinyoung._

Aku melihat Jinyoung tersenyum seperti biasa, kemudian berpaling pada langit dan aku melihat pantulan kembang api di matanya.

Aku—

"Jihoon."

Mungkin itulah _chaos_ pertama yang kuhadapi.

Guanlin ada disana. Matanya berkilat tajam. Memandang Jinyoung tidak suka. Aku memahami ketidak sukaannya. Kami pergi bersama. Tapi aku tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya dan sekarang aku malah duduk berdua dengan Jinyoung.

Aku jelas tidak menghargai perasaannya.

"Guanlin- _ssi_?"

Wajah Jinyoung berkerut bingung. Dia hanya diam saat Guanlin datang pada kami dan menarik tanganku yang dingin. Memaksaku berdiri dan memandang Jinyoung dengan tajam.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Aku berpikir bahwa kiamat sudah ada di depan mata. Melirik ragu pada Jinyoung yang hanya diam menatap kami, lalu menatap Guanlin yang terlihat kesal setengah mati. Tubuhku mengalami tremor. Bayangan-bayangan masa depan yang mejadi probabilitas merasuk pada kepalaku sampai pening.

" _Ah_ , ya. Aku ti-tidak sengaja bertemu Jinyoung."

Ini tidak wajar. Ini tidak masuk akal.

Nalarku tidak sampai untuk mencerna apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Jinyoung kekasihku. Guanlin selingkuhanku.

Apakah Jinyoung akan marah?

Apakah Guanlin akan menjabarkan segalanya?

Apakah...

Apakah...

Apakah...

Sayangnya ekspetasi ku terlalu berlebihan. Terlalu banyak menonton _drama reality_ yang tayang setiap malam ternyata membuat keadaan mentalku menjadi melankolis. Ini tidak baik. Tidak baik secara mental.

Karena nyatanya, Jinyoung hanya tergugu disana memandang kami. Guanlin sudah seperti orang yang akan berperang, mengambil ancang-ancang. Siap dengan segala kemungkinan. Tapi Jinyoung hanya tersenyum, mengangguk kan kepala sambil menyapa Guanlin.

" _Oh_ , ternyata Jihoon- _hyung_ pergi dengan Guanlin- _ssi_. Kalian itu satu tempat les ya? Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kalian tampak dekat dan selalu bersama."

Aku lupa caranya bicara. Seluruh pembendaharaan kataku hilang. Memandang Jinyoung tidak percaya. Aku merasa seperti orang idiot. Mungkin aku memang idiot. Harusnya dulu, kutanyakan skor IQ punyaku saat aku menjadi objek penelitian alat tes intelejensi mahasiswa Psikologi. Agar aku tahu, sampai mana kemampuan nalarku memahami dirinya yang anomali tersebut.

Astaga Jinyoung. _Aku harus berkata apa padamu_?

Dia itu kekasihku! Dan aku kekasihnya! Sebebal apa Jinyoung sampai dia bisa-bisanya tersenyum saat memergoki kekasihnya jalan berdua dengan pria lain?

Dia itu terlalu polos, naif, percaya, positif _thinking_ atau apatis?

Aku tidak tahu.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Aku makin tergugu saat Jinyoung melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Baiklah, sepertinya aku mengganggu acara kalian. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati ya."

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam saat Jinyoung dengan sopannya membungkuk pada kami. Aku diam sampai aku tidak bisa lagi melihat punggungnya yang sempit dan kecil tersebut.

"Jiho—"

"Pulanglah Guanlin, aku ingin sendiri terlebih dahulu."

"Jihoon—"

"Guanlin. Kumohon."

Aku sedang tidak ingin memandang Guanlin. Anak itu hanya diam dan menarik tanganku untuk duduk kembali pada kursi taman. Dia tidak berbicara apapun.

Aku merasa marah! Aku kesal setengah mati sampai-sampai ingin mendorong Jinyoung hingga tercebur ke sungai Han.

 _Aku merasa tidak berarti_.

"Aku ingin sendiri Guanlin. Tolong tinggalkan aku."

"Jihoon,"

"Guanlin."

"Jihoon!"

Anak itu secara tiba-tiba menarik pundak ku agar wajah kami berhadapan. Wajahnya kaku, lebih kaku dari biasanya. Sorot matanya tajam, tapi aku bahkan tidak takut sedikitpun padanya.

"Jihoon! Kenapa kau begitu terganggu melihat Jinyoung pergi? Bukankah kausudah tak memiliki hati padanya?"

 _Sepertinya kau salah paham Guanlin. Memutuskan untuk memiliki hubungan gelap tidak serta merta membuatku berhenti mencintai Jinyoung. Karena jika benar apa yang kaukatakan, lalu untuk apa kupertahankan hubungan yang hambar itu?_

"Kenapa kaubegitu terpuruk hanya karena hal ini?"

Aku tidak terpuruk. Aku hanya merasa rasionalitasku hilang menghadapi sisi enigmatis milik Jinyoung. Dia adalah epitome sempurna dari konsep anomali yang tak mampu kupahami.

"Lihat aku, kumohon lihat aku!"

Ya. aku melihatmu Guanlin. Melihat wajah tampanmu berekspresi begitu frustasi. Seakan-akan aku telah menyakitimu.

"Kumohon, lihat diriku."

"Guanlin—" aku melihatmu, melihat wajah putus asa mu. Melihat wajah penuh lara punyamu.

"Tidak bisakah, kauhanya melihat diriku?"

Aku tidak tahu.

Aku sungguh tidak tahu.

Jadi kutarik dia dari bangku dan mengajaknya pulang ke rumahnya yang memiliki luas mencapai lapangan sekolah kami. Karena aku tahu, berbicara padanya saat ini tidak akan membawa kami pada apapun selain kegamangan. Jadi aku mengantarkannya seakan dia adalah bocah yang bisa saja di culik oleh orang asing. Mengabaikan postur tubuhnya yang menjulang dan tegap.

Dan dia hanya diam, tapi sorot matanya terlihat terluka.

Jangan tatap aku seperti itu Guanlin, aku terlihat seperti orang yang kejam.

Apakah aku terlalu kejam?

Tidak.

 _Dari awal, aku hanya ingin main-main._

 _Tapi—_

— _dari awal, aku tahu Guanlin pada akhirnya akan meminta lebih_.

Itu manusiawi. Terlampau manusiawi sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Karena ini salah Jinyoung! Ya! Ini salah Jinyoung!

Dialah satu-satunya manusia yang tidak _manusiawi_.

Saat di sekolah, Guanlin tetap menyapaku seperti dia menyapa Hyungseob. Dia tetap duduk di meja yang tak jauh dariku saat di kantin bersama Seonho.

Dia tetap sama. Tetap tersenyum seadanya dan bersikap seperti adik kelas inosen yang tak berdosa. Dia menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya, namun tetap saja terlihat kentara. Tapi _Jinyoung tetap tenang seperti biasa_.

Datang ke sekolah setengah jam sebelum masuk, menjadi murid teladan yang hobi di jadikan pembantu oleh guru. Kemudian pergi makan bersama dengan sahabatnya berdua dan melewati jam sekolahnya dengan menempel terus pada Daehwi seperti parasit.

Sesekali dia mengirimkan aku pesan semangat, tersenyum kecil saat melihatku sedang di gym, dan tetap menyimpan sebotol minum di loker. Kadang dia juga mencuri pandang padaku sekilas, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali dengan sahabatnya.

Ya. Jinyoung dan sahabat platoniknya—Lee Daehwi.

"Hei, hei, tenang Ji. Tatapanmu tidak boleh seperti itu. Kauseperti bisa membolongkan sesuatu dengan matamu. Daehwi bisa mati, bung!"

Aku abaikan Hyungseob, yang kalau di acuhkan juga pada akhirnya akan menyerah dan lebih memilih men- _stalk_ akun SNS Woojin yang sekarang sedang tidak bisa masuk sekolah.

"Ji, kalau kau sebegitu kesalnya melihat Jinyoung dan Daehwi, kaudatangi saja mereka."

Aku tidak kesal.

Apalagi melihat mereka berdua.

Pemandangan ini sudah ada bahkan sejak aku belum terikat status pacaran dengan Jinyoung. Itu adalah pemandangan biasa yang tidak akan aku iri kan. Jinyoung dan Daehwi adalah sepasang sahabat yang platonik; hubungan tanpa cinta dan gairah karnal. Murni persahabatan lelaki yang oposisi.

 _Kupikir_.

Mungkin.

Entahlah, siapa yang tahu hubungan mereka sama seperti hubunganku dengan Guanlin.

Mereka selalu bersama dan aku _tidak_ kesal di buatnya. Jinyoung memang lebih ekspresif bersama dengan Daehwi, tapi itu murni karena persahabatan mereka yang sudah memiliki durasi cukup lama. Katanya telah mencapai satu dekade. Dan pertemanan semacam itu patut di apresiasi.

 _Skinship_ dengan sahabat memang lebih dominan dibandingkan dengan kekasih. Aku juga sering melakukan sentuhan dengan Hyungseob maupun dengan Woojin. Bahkan pernah sampai mencium Hyeob—karena aku tahu dia sahabatku, jadi aku berani melakukannya.

Ya. itu karena mereka sahabat, jadi mereka bisa tertawa bersama sebegitu lepasnya.

Benar?

Tentu.

Kesal?

Tidak.

Aku tidak kesal.

Aku hanya—

"Jihoon- _sunbae_ , ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Suara Guanlin yang berat terdengar samar, akibat dari keributan kantin sekolah khusus laki-laki yang tingkat bisingnya cukup ekstrem. Ini adalah satu hari dari begitu sedikitnya hari aku bisa makan di kantin, dan menikmati suasana yang akan aku rindukan setengah tahun lagi, tapi Guanlin tiba-tiba datang padaku dan menarik tanganku.

Untungnya tidak ada yang menotis kami bahkan Hyungseob sekalipun. Sepertinya menu makan kari ayam di sekolah memang menjadi favorit semua siswa.

Guanlin menarikku sampai luar kantin karena aku meronta minta lepas. Dia menunduk, " _Hyung_ , bisakah kita ke atap dulu?"

Kantin ada di lantai dua, dan dia memintaku pergi ke atap yang berada di lantai lima di waktu istirahat yang sempit ini? Waktu istirahat mungkin sudah habis saat kami menapaki tangga lantai empat. Karena tangga juga cukup jauh dari sini.

"Bicaranya disini saja."

"Terlalu ramai."

"Memangnya ingin berbicara apa, Guan?"

Jujur saja, aku sedang tidak ingin beurusan dengan Guanlin maupun Jinyoung. Aku sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu sekolah dengan Hyungseob dan bergosip tentang siapapun bersamanya. Itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada harus memikirkan begitu peliknya pikiranku ketika bertaut dengan Jinyoung, atau begitu sukarnya aku membuka hati untuk Guanlin.

"Tentang hubungan kita." Guanlin berbisik, dan aku diam.

"Kautidak ingin permbicaraan kita di dengar orang lain kan?"

Aku meneguk ludah, membenarkan dalam hati. Jadi kutarik dia menuju koridor sepi tempat laboratorium tak terpakai dan ruang OSIS lama berada, di sayap kanan sekolah yang terkenal horror dan angker. Cukup jauh memang dari kantin, tapi tak sejauh atap.

"Ji—"

"Ya?"

Aku sepertinya tidak akan menyukai gagasan yang akan di bawa Guanlin.

Melihat wajah keruhnya. Wajah _nelangsanya_.

Tiba-tiba Guanlin menarik salah satu tanganku. Menggenggamnya sangat erat seakan aku bisa hilang dari hadapannya dalam satu kedipan. Tangannya dingin. Sangat dingin. Hembusan nafasnya tersendat-sendat, suara tercekat. Sekalipun tak kentara, namun ujung bibirnya melengkung kebawah. Ada kerutan di sekitar pelipisnya, dan matanya hanya berpusat padaku.

"Mari berpacaran denganku. Sungguh-sungguh berpacaran denganku."

Kemudian aku merasakan cengkramannya yang terlalu keras. Terlalu erat dan terlihat enggan melepaskan. Pernyataan cinta yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku akan keluar dari mulut Guanlin. _Toh,_ karena dulu Guanlin hanya memintaku untuk berhubungan rahasia dengannya. Bukannya berpacaran secara _official_ seperti apa yang dia minta sekarang ini.

Tapi jika mengingat konsep tentang pernyataan cinta; aku bernostalgia di waktu aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Jinyoung.

Anak itu hanya diam dengan wajah kaku, matanya membesar tak percaya, mulutnya hampir menganga, dan senyum tak percaya tergores di bibirnya. Namun aku tahu dia menyembunyikan rona di pipinya yang semakin kentara, sedangkan aku mencoba terlihat tegar padahal seluruh tubuhku mengalami tremor parah.

Aku sialnya gugup.

Terlalu gugup sampai-sampai gigiku ngilu.

Harap-harap cemas apakah Jinyoung menerima perasaanku atau tidak. Pasalnya Jinyoung memang perhatian padaku, lebih sering tersenyum padaku, lebih banyak bertanya padaku, pulang bersamaku, dan bersikap seolah-olah dia _suka_ padaku.

Tapi tidak menjadi jaminan bahwa itu perlakuan untuk orang yang di sukai Jinyoung. Bisa jadi itu karena Jinyoung menganggap aku seorang kakak? Panggilan _hyung_ tidak pernah lepas darinya—padahal Jinyoung memang tidak pernah pakai _banmal_ bahkan pada teman seumurannya sekalipun.

Tapi saat itu Jinyoung hanya menjawab 'ya' secara singkat karena malu, tidak mau bertemu muka denganku; persis seperti tokoh utama di film romansa remaja. Aku merasa dia _lucu_. Di waktu bersamaan dimana aku hanya termangu seperti orang tolol saat mendengar jawabannya.

"—hoon."

" _Huh_?"

"Jihoon- _ah_ , akhiri saja hubunganmu dengannya."

Aku tidak punya jawaban. Karena dari awal, aku bahkan tidak punya niat untuk mengakhirinya. Jadi kupalingkan wajah dari hadapan Guanlin. Maaf tak kunjung keluar dari mulutku.

"Kenapa?"

Kenapa? Bukan kah sudah jelas jawabannya.

"Kenapa kautidak mau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya sedangkan kau berhubungan denganku, _hah_?"

Aku memahami rasa marahnya. Tapi dia juga harusnya memahami posisinya.

"Katakan padaku mengapa."

Aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bohong.

"Aku mencintaimu seperti orang sinting."

Bohong.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Bohong.

Sudah kukatakan bahwa dia itu bocah kelainan neurotik. Dia tidak punya afeksi semacam cinta di hatinya padaku. Lagipula kata itu terlalu jauh bagi kami; remaja bangsat yang mendombakan seluruh mental serigalanya—yang bisanya hanya mempermainkan perasaan orang dengan mudahnya.

"Kautidak mencintaiku."

"Aku sangat—"

"Kauhanya menyukai diriku," Karena _cinta_ tidak pernah ada di matamu, Guanlin.

"Kumohon, Jihoon- _hyung_."

"Maaf, Guanlin. Kita akhiri saja ya."

 _Karena, bukan cinta jika kau meninggalkan orang yang berjuang bersamamu, hanya untuk orang yang tak pernah benar-benar ada di sampingmu._

Aku merasa jahat saat meninggalkannya. Tidak ada orang yang lebih brengsek dari pada diriku. Meninggalkan seseorang sebegitu mengenaskannya. Dia yang memohon-mohon cintaku, yang hanya diam seperti manekin disudut lorong gelap karena cuaca.

Tapi harusnya aku sadar; _bahwa dinding pun punya telinga_.

Aku tidak tahu darimana asalnya. Siapa yang menyebarkannya. Tapi sudah terlanjur terjadi, dan tidak ada yang mampu kulakukan selain diam.

Berita perselingkuhanku menyebar secepat kedipan mata. Sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika semua orang memandangku penuh tanya. Mereka adalah kumpulan orang yang hanya ingin memuaskan hasrat keingintahuan mereka saja. Tapi tak punya nyali yang cukup untuk bertanya pada orang sepertiku.

Aku sudah tidak punya gambaran lagi tentang memiliki kehidupan SMA yang nyaman di waktu-waktu terakhir ku disana. Aku terlalu malu untuk menjelaskan, dan belum ada seorangpun yang mengungkitnya siang ini. Sekalipun semua orang sudah mendengar beritanya.

Beban moral yang sialan.

"Ji, memangnya benar ya gosip itu?"

Aku tahu. Aku paham. Mereka, siswa zaman sekarang, apalagi masyarakat Korea yang pahamnya sudah lebih mendekati westernisasi; sudah menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang lumrah dan biasa. Sebab; hubungan, cinta, ataupun sesuatu yang mengenai hal itu selalu bisa di tolerir. Karena, kukatakan lagi; _itu manusiawi_.

Cinta, sekalipun salah tentunya akan selalu benar. Karena bahkan dalam percintaan, belaku curang pun dibenarkan.

Jadi tidak akan ada diantara mereka yang menjustifikasi ku. Bahkan sekalipun itu Daehwi yang selalu ada disamping Bae Jinyoung—yang akan ada di barisan paling depan untuk membelanya. Ataupun Jaechan yang selalu setia berada di samping Jinyoung padahal telah di tolak dari awal. _Tidak ada_.

Mereka—teman dekat Jinyoung, hanya sesekali melirikku dengan sinis dan kemarahan tak terungkap, sambil bersikap acuh tak acuh. Mencoba tak perduli dengan urusan orang lain yang tak mereka pahami seluk beluknya.

Bahkan diantara semua orang; Hyeob, Hyungseob dan Woojin pun tidak menghakimi kesalahanku, tiga dari sedikitnya teman yang berani menegurku ketika aku salah. Dan tidak seorang pun.

Karena masalah hati, _bukanlah sebuah pilihan._

Karena masalah hati, _tidak bisa di paksakan._

Lalu apa yang kutakutkan?

Lalu, mengapa aku malah tergugu sewaktu Hyungseob bertanya dengan wajah lugunya seperti biasa? Padahal dia tidak menuntut jawaban, hanya sedang menggigit sumpit sambil sesekali melirik ponselnya, menanti notifikasi. Tidak memandangku sama sekali.

Lalu mengapa aku menundukkan wajah? Lalu mengapa aku mematikan ponselku selama dua hari ini? Lalu mengapa aku enggan melewati kelas Jinyoung saat hendak menuju gym? Mengapa aku memutar jalan keluar sekolah saat tahu Jinyoung menungguku di gerbang? Lalu mengapa aku tidak keluar kelas sewaktu Gunhee bilang Jinyoung ingin menemuiku saat istirahat kedua? Lalu mengapa aku takut mengenai kehadirannya?

Mengapa?

Mengapa aku begitu takut untuk bertemu dengannya sedangkan disana ada Guanlin yang terus mengejarku seperti orang sinting meminta jawaban dan kepastian padahal sudah jelas aku telah memberikannya.

Mengapa?

"Me-memang kenapa?"

Aku merasa yang keluar itu bukan suara ku. Itu suara orang lain. Suara pria menyedihkan yang sedang ketakutan bertemu pacaranya karena ketahuan selingkuh. Suara yang serak, kecil, dan tercekat-cekat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa _sih_. Tapi kelihatannya kau menghindari Jinyoung. Saat ada dia di toilet pun kaulangsung kabur seperti melihat setan. Aku hanya kasihan melihatnya selalu ingin berkata sesuatu tapi kaumalah kabur terus. Kenapa?"

 _Karena aku sudah tidak punya lagi wajah untuk di tampilkan pada Jinyoung!_ Pahamilah Hyungseob! Aku manusia yang di didik dengan moral ketimuran! Sekalipun perselingkuhan memang sudah menjadi masalah pelik yang mulai menjadi kewajaran dalam sebuah hubungan dari orang-orang metropolitan, tapi aku masih punya rasa malu untuk ku perlihatkan.

Lagipula, wajahku bukan lagi wajah malaikat yang dia puja.

Wajah ini, adalah wajah bajingan yang menggaet hati orang lain untuk tertuju padaku. Bukan wajah seorang malaikat yang selalu dia puja dalam kerlingan matanya atau pun wajah yang selalu dia elus dengan lembut.

Dan aku tidak mau memperlihatkannya pada Jinyoung.

Aku terlalu malu.

Aku terlalu—

"Jinyoung juga selalu menunggumu di depan gerbang. Kau selalu lewat jalan belakang _sih_ , jadi tidak tahu."

Aku tidak menjawab.

Karena aku tahu bahwa dia selalu menungguku. Itulah alasan aku melewati jalan belakang. Dan Jinyoung tidak pernah menunggu di sana sekalipun dia _pasti_ _tahu_ aku melewati itu—karena aku tahu dia memintaku untuk menjelaskannya tanpa paksaan.

Lalu Hyungseob menarik wajahku untuk menghadapnya, "Kau ini masokis ya."

Aku menjawabnya tanpa minat.

"Diamlah Seob."

"Astaga. Wajahmu tak perlu sekaku itu. Akan ku katakan pada Jinyoung bahwa kau terganggu dengan hal yang dilakukannya, jadi cerialah sedikit, oke?"

Hyungseob, dan kedua orang yang sedang absen makan bersama denganku ini memang bukan definisi sahabat yang sempurna; yang menegurku saat aku berada dalam jalan yang salah, yang bersikap begitu baik dengan menawarkan bantuan untuk mencari solusi masalahku ini.

Tapi aku tahu mereka menerima ku apa adanya, mereka menerima borok yang tak banyak orang tahu tentang diriku. Mereka menerimaku tidak hanya sebagai Park Jihoon _yang selalu_ sempurna, Park Jihoon yang mendapatkan nilai paling atas di _rangking_ angkatan, Park Jihoon yang populer, Park Jihoon yang menyenangkan, Park Jihoon yang berasal dari keluarga kaya.

Namun juga Park Jihoon yang bajingan, Park Jihoon yang brengsek, Park Jihoon yang mendombakan mental serigala yang dia punya lewat sampul wajahnya yang hipokrit. Mereka menerimanya tanpa komentar, menerimanya dengan mengerti tanpa perlu di jelaskan. Mereka menerimanya.

Sama seperti Jinyoung yang menerimaku tanpa komentar, menerimaku dan mengerti diriku tanpa perlu kujelaskan seperti apa aku. Hanya saja posisi Jinyoung lebih kompleks dari mereka bertiga.

"Seob."

" _Hm_?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dipipiku. Kotor tahu."

"Sialan kau, gendut"

Aku terkikik kecil, meninggalkan Hyungseob yang berteriak meminta sisa makananku yang masih banyak, lalu pergi menuju toilet. Disana aku bertemu dengan Yoo Seonho. Adik kelas satu yang cukup terkenal karena kepiawaiannya dalam memainkan bola basket. Dalam waktu sebulan sudah bisa masuk tim inti—dan, ya, bisa di katakan, sahabat Guanlin, mungkin?

Mata kami bertemu sewaktu aku mencuci tangan di wastafel. Aku melihat refleksi wajahnya di cermin. Balik menatapku dengan mata yang membola inosen. Lalu dia mencegat langkahku sewaktu aku hendak pergi keluar.

" _Su-sunbaenim_?"

Sekali lagi aku melihatnya tepat di mata. Namun bukan lagi melewati refleksi cermin yang sedikit memburam tersebut. Yoo Seonho terlihat meragu. Wajahnya yang lugu terlihat kaku. Apa yang ingin di sampaikannya hingga terlihat seperti itu? Apakah dia ingin marah karena aku telah mempermainkan pujaan hatinya?

Seonho lalu menggenggam kedua tanganku. Mendekapnya pada dada dan menatap mataku telak dengan pandangan memohon, "Tolong, jangan mempermainkan Guanlin- _hyung_. Dia sangat menyukai _sunbae._ Tolong, _sunbae._ "

Lalu Seonho langsung pergi.

Lucunya, aku hanya tertawa.

Itulah definisi cinta yang di banggakan oleh banyak orang. _Merelakan_. Definisi cinta yang terlalu masokis; yaitu merelakan orang yang di cintainya untuk bahagia bersama orang lain—cinta yang altruis. _Satu lagi orang yang tidak manusiawi_.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu semakin keruh saja dari toilet?"

Aku menggeleng, mengindahkan Hyungseob yang ternyata sudah ada di depan toilet, menungguu. "Tidak, biasa saja kok." Dan Hyungseob menelan mentah-mentah kalimatku tersebut.

Hari sudah sore, semakin sore dan menjadi malam. Udara dingin pergantian musim semakin terasa. Lewat jendela, aku melihat Jinyoung masih duduk pasif di dekat gerbang, meminta izin dengan sopan pada satpam untuk ikut duduk di luar posnya.

"Dia Jinyoung? Astaga, kegigihannya untuk bertemu denganmu itu patut di apresiasi, tahu."

Woojin menggeleng, menatap jendela sambil mendelik padaku sebentar, "Jangan berlebihan. Dia hanya ingin menarik simpati orang dan membuatku terlihat jahat. Kalau hanya ingin bertemu denganku, dia bisa melakukannya dengan mencegatku di kelas, atau bahkan mendatangi rumah."—karena omong-omong, ibuku selalu menerima sosoknya dengan tangan terbuka lebar dan senyum yang sangat manis.

Namun, sekali lagi, kukatakan alasannya menungguku bukan semata ingin bertemu denganku secara paksa. Bahwa dia ingin aku menjelaskannya dengan kepala dingin. Sayangnya rasa takut itu muncul tidak terduga. Dan aku tidak paham darimana asalnya. Tapi aku _ketakutan._

Woojin diam sebentar, "Benar, strategi yang brilian bukan? Dengan begitu pada akhinya kau pasti akan mendatanginya."

Aku tidak akan membenarkan ucapan Woojin tersebut. Karena tanpa perlu di iyakan pun, pada akhirnya mungkin aku akan kesana sambil memberikan jaket yang dia pakaikan padaku seminggu lalu di festival budaya.

Hanya saja mungkin butuh waktu bagiku untuk secara impulsif mendatangi Jinyoung. Hari itu hari Jumat, Jumat yang sangat dingin dan dia masih dengan masokisnya menungguku di pos penjaga. Woojin, Hyungseob ataupun Hyeob tidak memintaku mendatanginya. Mereka hanya diam sambil berjalan duluan menuju halte bus. Saling curhat tentang pelajaran tambahan yang mengerikan.

Sedangkan aku hanya tergugu memandangi pos satpam tersebut dari jauh. Aku belum berani untuk mendekati pos satpam itu. Sampai tepukan seorang pria paruh baya, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Nak, kauteman anak itu? Suruh dia pulang ya. Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam."

Aku tak punya pilihan selain mendatanginya. Membungkuk sedikit, kemudian memandangi wajahnya yang inosen. Bahkan caranya tertidurpun terlihat memikat. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti dia selalu menatapku dengan pandangan memuja? Sedangkan dia adalah sosok yang lebih pantas di puja.

"Jinyoung-aa," aku hanya bergumam, menyebut namanya yang selalu indah ketika di ucapkan. Tapi dia membuka mata, seakan bisikanku mampu menyentuh alam bawah sadarnya tersebut.

" _Hyung_?"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Berdiri tegak kembali, kemudian mencoba berjalan pelan-pelan. Jinyoung menyusul langkahku. Gerakan kaki kami seirama, padahal akhir-akhir ini kaki kami tidak bergerak selaras saat berjalan bersama.

"Hari ini gelap sekali ya."

Itu satu-satunya kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku setelah berpuluh-puluh menit kami lewati dalam keheningan. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Mungkin sekitar lima ratus meter dari kami, sudah ada pintu gerbang rumah Jinyoung yang kalau bisa disebut; 'maha' besar itu.

"Iya."

"Jinyoung-a," kami sudah sampai pada depan gerbang rumah Jinyoung. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menyentuh pelan ujung jari kelingkingnya sambil menyebut namanya dengan sangat lirih.

"Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf." Kata itu sejujurnya tidak pernah kuucapkan pada lain. Arogan? Boleh saja sebut aku seperti itu. Karena aku terbiasa dengan topeng sempurna, maaf tak pernah keluar dari mulutku—alasannya adalah topeng kesempurnaan itu membawaku pada perilaku yang membuatku _tak_ pernah membuat masalah.

"Kenapa _hyung_ minta maaf?"

Benar. Kenapa ya?

Mungkin karena matanya. Matanya yang tak lagi berbinar cerah. Tak lagi seperti langit malam yang berhambur bintang. Tak lagi seperti galaksi yang memperlihatkan keindahannya. Mungkin. Mungkin saja.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Semua orang pasti berbuat kesalahan."

Darimana dia mendapatkan kata itu? Dari drama menyedihkan yang tayang di slot selasa-kamis kah? Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu? Harusnya kan—

"Lagipula kalau masalah itu berasal dari pasangan, tidak mungkin hanya berpusat pada satu pihak kan?"

Apa yang ingin dia katakan?

"Itu bukan salah _hyung_ , jadi jangan merasa bersalah."

Apa yang ingin dia sampa—

"Jadi _hyung_ , sampai disini saja ya."

Aku pandangi wajah Jinyoung yang ekspresinya masih lembut seperti biasa. Gigi-gigi kecilnya terlihat karena senyumnya yang lebar. Tapi matanya mengungkap perih yang tak terdefinisikan.

Apa yang sampai disini saja?

"Kupikir, setahun tidak cukup untuk memahamimu, _hyung_. Hingga aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu berpaling dariku."

Itu adalah sesuatu yang sama tidak kupahami. Kenapa aku berpaling darimu? Kenapa aku berpaling dari manusia yang sempurna sepertimu? Manusia yang hanya memiliki satu cacat: terlalu altruistis. Apa yang membuatku mempermainkan manusia sangat baik sepertimu?

"Aku—"

Kenapa? Kenapa suaraku tak juga keluar? Kenapa aku hanya memandang wajah Jinyoung yang lebih kaku dari biasanya itu tanpa bisa menyebutkan sepatah kata pun? Kenapa?

"Terimakasih ya _hyung_ sudah menemaniku pulang. Rumahmu cukup jauh dari sini, tapi _hyung_ tetap saja mengantarku. Terimakasih."

"Aku, aku,"

Kusentuh ujung blazernya. Kutundukan wajahku dan kusenandukan namanya bagaikan nama malaikat.

"Aku, aku minta maaf."

Jinyoung tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum. Melepaskan tanganku yang mengerat di blazernya kemudian membuka gerbang rumahnya, "Selamat malam, Jihoon- _hyung_ , hati-hati dijalan."

Dan seperti itulah kisah cinta remajaku berakhir.


End file.
